


Alternative Universe

by ElenaCherish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Bottom Hank, Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Become Human AU, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaCherish/pseuds/ElenaCherish
Summary: This is an AU where Connor is human and Hank is an Android.This is the story of their relationship!





	1. AN ALTERNATIVE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Elena and this is my first ff here. I'm Italian, so if you notice some little grammar mistakes, please be nice to me and let me know!  
> This story is based of a roleplay I played recently with a very nice and kind person who shared with me fun rp the Hank's role.  
> I dedicate this story to this very sweet person. <3

Hank, aka HK800, stands outside Jimmy's bar flicking his lighter over his fingers, watching the flame dance before closing the lighter and pocketing it. He straightens his tie and jacket and ignores the no androids allowed sign and stepped into the bar and an objective popped into his vision. [ locate: LT. Connor anderson] Hank blinked and started scanning people in the bar, receiving dirty looks from some of the humans in the bar til he reached a younger man sitting slumped over the bar and he scanned him and walked over.

 

“Lieutenant anderson? My name is Hank, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. You have a case earlier involving an android? According to procedure Cyberlife has sent a specialized model to assist in investigations.”

 

Hank said plainly watching the Lieutenant. He know well that Connor is the youngest lieutenant of his age. He is considered by all as the best. What he doesn't know is the fact that Connor wants to be perfect, but for the last 1 years, he has no more comfort in his work. Something inside of him has changed and by the end of the evening, at the end of the work, he is almost always at the Jimmys bar drowning in the alcohol and on the smoke of his cigarettes. The appearance of the lieutenant right now is a mess. He wears ad unbuttoned shirt, unfastened tie and untidy hair. He is unrecognizable.

Connor gasps when he hears his grade pronounces. He turns and sees that the deep voice that has awakened him from his dark thoughts is that of an android. A strange android. Usually the androids have a youthful appearance and instead this one looks like a man of middle age too much handsome.

 

“I don't need any assistance”

 

Connor is pretty confused but he hides that making a sneer and restarts to drink his 2nd or 3rd drink. Hank tilts his head as he looks the lieutenant up and down and listens to him speak.

 

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but I’m afraid I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you.”

 

Hank said politely with his hands folded behind his back and standing straight up, towering with his height. Standing at a tall 6 foot 3 inches with his silver hair tied back and some falling in his face and blue eyes and a trimmed beard as he titled his head at lieutenant Anderson.

 

“You know where to stick your instructions?”

 

Connor turns to Hank and looks at him with a grimace of rebellion.

“I'm no longer in service at the moment. See you tomorrow morning in the office if you still need me.”

 

Connor smiles at him mockingly

 

“pff, Amanda doesn't know what to invent to make me work out of working hours”

 

Connor mutters to himself, triying to hide the strange discomfort he feels at the proximity of the android.

 

Hank tilts his head and leans down a little. “No...where?” Hank looks confused and blinks as he stands by Connor and tries to decide what to do and say to make the lieutenant get up and come with him and pop ups come into his vision.

[ spill his drink X]

[ buy him a drink *]

[ wait outside @]

Hank blinked again. [X]. Hank reaches and take the lieutenant's drink from his hand and poures it on the floor before setting the glass down upside down on the bar and tilting his head.

 

“I think we can go now.”

 

Connor looks at Hank visibly pissed and confused. Without speaking to him, he lights up a cigarette and spits the smoke off Hank's face.

 

“Otherwise? What would you do, tin can? Will you arrest me?”

 

Connor holds back a chuckle and touches Hank's arm and squeezes it. He shudders for a moment at the touch without understanding why this contact has this effect to him.

Hank's LED blinks red at the cigarette and he inhales the smoke that Connor blows at him and blows it the other way before taking the cigarette from Connor's mouth and leans down with a smirk and he crushes the light cigarette in his hand without a flinch and sprinkles it on the floor before gripping Connor's wrist and pulling it from his arm and dropping it.

“Lieutenant, you would do well to remember I’m stronger then you and I don’t feel pain. If you don’t come with me I will force you to.”

 

Hank glares as his LED blares red and his blue eyes start to glow.

 

Connor shudders at Hank's words, both for what he told him and for the way he did it, and he hates the closeness of other people, androids or humans.

 

“Well....” Connor keeps looking at Hank with a defiant look, but wanting to listen to him this time. What happened?”Connor crosses his arms. 

 

“I won't follow you just because you're a fucking giant closet. I hope it's because of a valid case.”

 

Connor puts both hands on Hank's chest trying to push him away.

 

“You don't fucking scare me...what's your name, tin can?”

 

 

Hank glares at Connor and smirks as Connor try’s to push him and he doesn't budge even a centimeter.

 

“The android turned deviant and stabbed its owner to death. Your presence has been requested on the case, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank looks down at Connor's hands on his chest and gaves to Connor a plain look.

 

“That won’t work, Lieutenant. I’m by far superior to you in every way.”

Hank holds back a snort as Connor asked his name.

 

“As I told you in the beginning, Lieutenant. My name is Hank, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. Your perfectly capable of hearing me unless you have a hearing problem I'm not aware of. In that case you should see a doctor.”

 

Hank sassed Connor and makes his eyes glow red and he leaned down right in Connor's face. “I should scare you, Lieutenant.” Hank growled before straightening up and fixing his tie, turning his eyes blue again.

 

Connor looks straight into Hank's eyes, who doesn't move an inch. His heart starts beating fast. The proximity of this android from middle age makes him a bit in crisis. Why did Amanda give him an android? Why AGAIN an android? Was not the experience with his brother Richard enough? The best detective of Detroit disappeared with his own android GV900. Connor doesn't know the damn reason. He doesn't trust androids.

 

Connor can't avoid to notice that under his shirt, Hank has a wide and even a little hairy chest. This time Cyberlife has created something different than usual. Connor at Hank's words snorts and holds a laugh, shaking his head.

 

“Moderate your tongue, plastic prick. Remember who you are talking to. You'll be as strong as you want, but I'm still your superior.”

 

Connor's heart keeps beating hard until Hank walks away from him. He stands up, and notices how much Hank is so taller than he is and bites his lower lip thinking about how many physical characteristics Hank has so corresponding to his tastes. The Lieutenant goes to the exit and then gets closer to his car.

 

“So, where should we go?” he asks, leaning on the car door, he hasn't drunk much but is slightly drunk and he still has the shirt unbuttoned with his tie, and the only thing that covers him from the cold is a long black jacket.

Hank narrowed his eyes and followed Connor out to his car with a smug smile and he watched him lean on it and Hank crossed his arms.

 

“Back there you said your my superior..”

 

Hank steps closer and put a finger under Connors chin, lifting it to meet his eyes. “Your my superior in rank and rank alone. You’d do well to remember that, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank threatens and then steps back and straightens his tie. “We should go to the crime scene but I’m concerned for the amount of alcohol you drank, Lieutenant. You shouldn’t drive.”

 

Hank narrows his eyes at Connor and sighs and he steps forward and buttons Connor's shirt, fixing his tie and shoving his shirt into his pants.

 

“Your a wreck, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank comments “And I don’t mean in the good way.” Hank chuckles and winks and he slips Connor's car keys’s from his pocket with a quick movement and pockets them.

 

“I’m going to take you home and sober you up, Lieutenant. It’s for your safety.” Hank smirks.

 

The android is again a few inches away from Connor. Why does he keep approaching his face so dangerously? He looks at Hank with a grim look, he would like to do something, but he can't move. Those blue eyes are making to him a strange effect. Maybe Hank is right. Maybe he's really too drunk. Connor instinctively gets closer when Hank settles his clothes and his cock twiches for a moment when he puts his hands inside his pants and then take the keys of his car.

Connor curses himself mentally, he can't react like this. He must not. Surely Hank doesn't think about these things and certainly doesn't find him attractive, androids don't have these feelings, right? Unfortunately, Connor has no answer to this question. Richard certainly would know if he was there with him. As soon as Hank goes away Connor returns to the real world and starts screaming

 

“you what ??! Oh no, you will not take me anywhere, plastic asshole! And stop putting my hands on me!” Connor slams his feet almost childishly. And he approaches Hank to try to get the keys from his hands.

 

Hank tilts his head with no reaction to Connor's anger and he scans him and rolls his eyes as Connor tries to take the keys from him and he puts a hand on Connor's chest and pushes him back against the car.

 

“Lieutenant, be logical. I’m faster then you, stronger then you and I don’t feel pain. I will take you home and I will either do it with or without your agreement. I will do it by force.”

 

Hank scans Connor again and his eyes glow brighter blue as he meets Connor's eyes.

 

“You are intoxicated. Your in no condition to drive. I’m taking you home to sober you up.”

 

Hank picks Connor up over his shoulder and opens the back seat and he sits Connor down and pushes him inside, down on the seat before closing the door and locking it and going to the drivers side and starting the car and he scans for Connor's address before heading towards his house.

 

Connor bites his lower lip when Hank easily slams him against the car. He closes his eyes for a moment, throwing a dirty thought about how much he secretly likes to be treated like that. Connor feels his strength vanish when Hank easily catches him on the passenger seat. He Puffs for a moment and then closes his eyes and falls asleep. Connor doesn't hold alcohol and yet lately he really feels the need to drink to alleviate the pain he feels.

 

During the trip Connor dreams of being together with his brother and his female chiwawa playing at home as they often did after work. Now at home there are only the photos of them together and the small and noisy dog.

 

Hank scans the lieutenant and kept his vitals in his vision as he drive him home. Hank arrives at lieutenat's house in 10 minutes and pulls into the driveway, shutting off the car and pocketing the keys before gently pulling Connor out and carrying him inside and scanning and carrying Connor into his bedroom, gently laying him on the bed and undressing him down to his underwear, folding his clothes and covering him with the blanket before leaving and going to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and two pills of aspirin and going back, setting them on the bedside table for Connor when he wakes up. Hank shuts the bedroom door as he leaves and goes out to the kitchen and he starts to look around at the pictures scanning them and taking the information to get to know Connor better before he sits down at the kitchen table folding his hands on top of it to stay and watch over the lieutenant.

 

Around 5am, Hank started rooting through the lieutenants fridge managing the find eggs and Bacon which he puts in a pan and cooks, making Connor's breakfast and setting it on a plate before washing the dishes and making coffee and he sit it all down on the kitchen table before feeding the little chiwawa, going back to the lieutenants room and he gently tapped Connor on the arm.

 

“Lieutenant anderson? Sir? Wake up, Lieutenant.”.


	2. USE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Hank and Connor is getting deeper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! finally I come back with a new chapter! I'm not a native speaker so I apologize again if I made some grammatical mistakes!  
> Let me know if you like this story!

Connor sleeps deeply and would never wake up again. He mumbles in his sleep when Hank moves him without waking up. When Hank wakes him up Connor mumbles something in his sleep "mhhh still 5 minutes"  Connor licks his lips and turns away, and the blanket slides from the shoulder to the ass.. He likes to sleep a lot and in the last year he went to the office after 11:00 AM. 

Hank glances down at connors ass and gets a pop up.

Software instability.

Hank blinks it away and taps Connor again, shaking him gently.

“Lieutenant. Wake up, Lieutenant!!” Hank shouts and pulls the blankets off connor. “We have a case, Lieutenant. Wake up.”

Hank holds a laugh and picks up the cup of water he put there for the lieutenant to take his pills and he leans down into the lieutenants ear.

“If you don’t wake up, Lieutenant. I will pour water on you.” Hank threatens with a small smile

  
Connor gasps and shudders as he hears Hank's low voice on his ear. Connor's heart starts beating quickly as soon as he realizes he has Hank's face a few inches from his.

"oh fuck..."

Connor says in a low voice still sleepy. Connor puts his hands over Hank's chest as soon as he realizes he is half naked beneath him.

"holy shit, don't tell me you undressed me!"

Connor raises his voice and is red in the face from the embarrassment and immediately after he blinks and makes a short moan resting his head back on the pillow 

"I have a head that bursts me..."

Connor instinctively tightens his grip on Hank's chest, puffing a little. Why is that android close to him? Why does he make this effect? Connor glares at Hank and tries to hide the slight bulge between his legs.

  
Hank sets the glass down and sighs and he grips onto connors wrists. “Lieutenant, I have warned you once before, that won’t work.”

Hanks grip tightens and he glares at Connor.

“ Relax Lieutenant, your heart rate has risen. I did undress you but I left you in your boxers, I figured that be the most comfortable way for you to sleep.”

Hank grabs the pills off the night stand aswell as the water and he looks at Connor.

“I have aspirin here for you, Lieutenant. It will help your headache.”

Hank let’s connrs hands on his chest and reaches out his hands with the pills and water.

“After you take these I suggest you shower an get dressed. I made you breakfast, it’s in the kitchen, Lieutenant.”

Hank chirps politely before scanning Connor with a slight smirk and he leans closer.

“After you have breakfast you could have dessert if your well behaved.” Hank says in a deep voice in connors ear before straightening up.

  
Connor shudders when Hank grabs his wrists and then continues to stare at him trying to sound angry with him. Connor sits lazily on the bed and begins to drink the aspirin and then cough loudly when Hank whispers in his ear. Connor is watching Hank visibly red in the face and puts the empty glass on the bedside table and then stand up and point the finger at Hank pressing against his chest.

"Don't tell me what to do! I know very well how to handle my life!"  
Connor stands on tiptoe to reach Hank's face

"if you've cooked the bacon well maybe we can discuss about the dessert..."

Connor says to him in a low voice and then goes to the bathroom. He slams the door and puts a hand on his chest feeling his heart burst.

"But what the fuck did I just say?"

Connor curses himself mentally and wonders why Hank deliberately teased him. Connor looks down, noting the erection between his legs and passing a hand through his messy hair. 

"what a figure of shit..." He says to himself and then open the water in the tub. "I never got attached to an android, I will never trust Hank." he mumbles.

Hank tilts his head with no reaction to Connor's anger and he smirks as connors stands on his top toes to reach his face and talks about dessert. Hank chuckles and goes out to the kitchen and he sits on the kitchen floor, playing with the dog as he waits for the lieutenant to come and eat his breakfast.

Software instability.

Hank shakes his head and blinks it away as he continues to play with the dog as his LED spins yellow while he processes and researches.

  
After the shower, Connor dries his hair fast with a towel and goes to the room to get dressed with a blue shirt and trousers. The shirt is still a little unbuttoned and holds a towel on the shoulders. Connor goes into the kitchen, taking a first look at breakfast and then at Hank, watching him play with his dog. Connor can't hold back a smile as he bites the bacon noticing that it is cooked to perfection. Connor approaches Hank holding the breakfast plate and sits on the couch.

" Shany usually barks at everyone... " he says finishing breakfast. Connor puts his hands on his face and observes Hank. If it weren't for his uniform and his LED, it would really look like a human being.

  
Hank smiled slightly at Connor as he came in and he pet the dog in his lap.

“I like dogs!”

Hank said happily then his LED blinked red and he froze up for a minute before it swirled yellow and he set the dog down with a pat on its head and stood, brushing the hair off his uniform and he folded his hands behind his back and sits on the floor in front of the lieutenant.

“Lieutenant, May I ask you a personal question?”

Connor smiles slightly when Hank says he likes dogs. He likes them a lot. Connor twirls his eyes for a moment and then gesticulates with his hand, consenting to the question.

“Why do you hate me so much? Obviously because I’m an android but why, Lieutenant?” Hank sat back and crossed his arms. “I know about your brother Richard, Lieutenant.”

Connor shakes his head, sighing a little, then looking back at Hank. 

"if you know about my brother, then you know why I'm defensive with you."

Connor looks at him very seriously and then position himself better on the couch removing the towel from his shoulders.

"Listen, I don't know what shit you fucking androids are entangled in, but if you help me investigate about the disappearance of my brother, maybe I could treat you better."

Connor only knows that maybe he could use the opportunity to have Hank to understand what happened to Richard, since nobody at the police station wanted to help him: not even Amanda.

  
Hank tilted his head and his LED blinked red and yellow and he sat for a moment before looking at Connor and putting his hand out, projecting an image of GV900.

“This is the android your brother had?”

Hank asked and he sat cross legged in front of the couch at connors feet.

“Treating me better had nothing to do with it, Lieutenant. You should know the way you treat me reflects how I’ll treat you. If your hostile I’ll be aswell. It’s how I was programmed. If you want my help you must answer questions for me in order for me to gather information.”

  
Connor looks at the picture and nods

"yes, this is Gavin...He had become more than just an android for Richard..."

Connor looks at Hank in the eyes and his posture is so natural. At Hank's words, Connor grimaces and touches Hank's arm

"this is your fucking problem. It's your fucking programs that bother me. I can't trust a machine."

Connor tightens her grip a little more and sighs over Gavin's picture.

"My brother told me before he disappeared that he had discovered something about the androids. I'm sure that deviants have to do with it, even if they didn't exist last year."

Connor looks down pensively. "That plastic asshole... I'm sure he's his fault if Richard is gone now..."

Connor bites his lower lip without being able to control the tears that are coming down.

Hank nodded. “Yes, it’s name is gavin. Model GV900. Serial number: 343-375-314-37.”

Hank rattled off and glanced at Connor's hand on his arm but didnt move away from the touch and looked up at Connor.

“Lieutenant, I’m a machine. There’s nothing I can do about that.”

Hank tilted his head.

“You said it became more then just an android to your brother? What do you mean? GV900 was and will always be an android. Speaking of deviants, Lieutenant. Did GV900 act strangely before it and Richard disappeared? Did it act emotional? Or irrationally?”

Hank called Gavin an it and by his model. “Hunting deviants is what I was programmed for.” Hank pointed at his model on his jacket. “HK800. Stands for Hunt Kill 800.”

Connor wipes his tears with one hand without taking his hand off Hank's arm. Connor feels that he desperately needs contact with someone, but he is probably mistaken "person". Connor looks straight into Hank's eyes.

"Richard, a few days before he disappeared, told me that he now regarded Gavin as a close friend...and Gavin in recent times seemed...more human than usual..."

Connor approaches Hank and smiles at him grimly . Maybe if Hank is really programmed to kill deviants,he could use him to find Gavin.

"Very well, if that's your purpose, then find that traitor and kill him."

Connor squeezes his hand on Hank's arm and leans more on his face.

  
Hank tilted his head an his LED blinked yellow. “GV900 deviated. It should not have seemed human in any manner besides its looks.”

Hank looked up as connor got closer and he met his eyes and his LED blinked red at connors words.

“Lieutenant, that’s concerning. Usually humans find killing disturbing. You want me to kill GV900? You realize it’ll only come back again after I do. It’ll come back as a machine like me. I’ll find GV900 and deactivate him by force if I must. I will help you on one condition, Lieutenant. If and when we find your brother, GV900 is mine.”

Connor looks at Hank seriously and notices his LED changing color several times.

"yes, Hank, killing is something horrible, but here it is a tin shit that surely hurt my brother..."

Connor sighs and closes his eyes for a moment.

"My brother, do you understand?"  Connor shakes his head

"you probably don't understand but it doesn't matter."

Connor puts both hands on Hank's lap

" I accept your terms. I don't give a fuck about Gavin. I just want my brother to come home..."

Connor's voice is a little broken. He would like to cry desperately enough to go back to sleep again.

Hank tilted his head as his LED blinked yellow and red. “Deviants aren’t usually violent, Lieutenant. If it considered your brother a friend I don’t believe it would hurt him. Did you consider the possibility that GV900 May have fallen in love with your brother? Of course the love isn’t real, just an error in its software. A glitch. Androids don’t feel anything.”

Hank said sternly and shook his head alittle.

“I don’t understand in the sense you mean, Lieutenant. Androids have no familiar bonds.”

Hank glanced at connors hands on his lap and his LED blinked red. Software instability. Hank blinked it away and nodded.

“Yes of course, Lieutenant. I’ll help you. I’m under obligation to follow your orders aswell. You realize if I find GV900, I’ll kill it? Are you certain your okay with that?”

Connor remains reasonably surprised by the idea that Gavin may have fallen in love with Richard. Possible that they fell in love?

"if they really fell in love, maybe they decided together to disappear..."

Connor tilts his head thoughtfully continuing to hold his hands over Hank's knees. Connor snorts in noticing his LED change color again.

"Hank you look like a traffic light, do you want to stop blinking continuously? You Deconcentrate me!"

Connor wonders what mean all those color in Hank'sLED

  
Hank nodded. “They May have, Lieutenant. GV900 would have known cyberlife would send another android to find and deactivate it. And while that’s not my primary mission, it’s one of my objectives.”

Hank commented and then sighed. “My apologies, Lieutenant. I can’t control my LED the colors are for different things and blink on their own accord. I don’t control them.”

Hank smiled slightly and peeled the skin off his hand turning it android white as he touched one of connors hands.

“Strange. I’ve never felt a human before. You have soft skin.” Hank tilted his head curiously as he ran his fingers over Connor's hand.

Connor gasps and shudders as he feels Hank's hand touch his.

"ehm..thank you?"

Connor is quite confused and doesn't understand why Hank has just started doing something like that and above all he doesn't understand why his heart started beating faster as Hank started to touch him.

"what the fuck are you doing?" 

Connor tries to look pissed off without admitting that he likes that contact.

  
Hank tilted his head and his LED turned yellow and spun and he scanned the lieutenant with a certain smugness and then looked up at him.

“I’m examined you, Lieutenant. I’ve never actually touched a human before, your the first. I’ve seen humans but not many. And I’ve never touched them. You humans are so warm.”

Hank said curiously as his LED blinked red and he pulled away and froze up for a second and his synthetic skin flowed back over his hand. Hank blinked and shook his head.

“Apologies Lieutenant. A brief malfunction.” He lied as his LED blinked red. “In any case, Lieutenant. Do you have any idea where your brother and GV900 might have gone?”

Without knowing the reason Connor's heart starts beating hard at the touch of Hank's hand. That white hand emits a slight vibration that is really very pleasant. Connor looks almost enchanted at Hank's face, focused on a feeling that Connor wouldn't want to stop for a moment. Connor has an immense need of contact with someone. He's never been this close to anyone for one year, and right now, even though Hank is an android, it makes no difference.

"me too...I never...touched an android...not like that..."

Connor says softly and wonders if Richard has even tried this with Gavin who seems to be a really intimate contact. Connor clears his throat as Hank's hand comes back covered and tryes to return to focus, but without taking his hand away from Hank's. 

"I checked everywhere, Hank. I've been to all the places we used to go together. Gavin had almost become a friend for me too. Of course, only a friend."

Connor doesn't understand why he feels he is going to specify this thing,he just knows that while hes saying it he gets closer to Hank and puts his free hand on top of Hank's. Now their hands are intertwined.

"Connor, stop it, Hank is a machine..."

he tries to mentally admonish himself but there's something in his red LED that tells him that maybe Hank is hiding something from him.

  
Hank nodded as connor talked and kept his eyes on connors hand.

“Have Richard And GV900 ever gone anywhere together that had some kind of significance? I’ll have to gather more information to help you, Lieutenant.”

Hank bites his lip as Connor intertwines their hands and his LED blinks red.

Software instability.

Hank blinks it away and holds back a sigh and the skin peels back off his hand as his knuckles and parts of his fingers glow blue.

“Do you know if GV900 left anything behind? Did it ever interface with any of the other androids at the DPD?”

Hank asked curiously but his eyes remained on their hands together.

  
Connor loses a heartbeat when Hank's hand comes back white. Connor tilts his head looking intently when he bites his lower lip and notices that his LED continues to be red.

"There's something Gavin left here, but I don't think it's relevant..."

Connor lowers his gaze, stroking the backs of Hank's hands with his thumbs. All he is doing is instinctive and can't avoid it. Connor looks back at Hank 

"Hank, your LED continues to be red. You're not exploding, are you?"

Connor gets closer to watching the LED closely.

"now that I think about it...in recent times even Gavin's led turned red often..."

Connor looks into Hank's eyes and talks to him softly.

  
Hank nodded. “I’d like to see it. It may be relevant.”

Hank shudders as connor strokes the back of his hands and he shakes his head.

“I’m not exploding, Lieutenant. It’s just-...” Hank tries to come up with an excuse and his LED blinks.

“A malfunction.”

Hank says after a minute and narrows his eyes as connor gets closer and mentions Gavin’s LED being red often. Hank meets connors eyes and his LED starts blinking rapid red.

“Lieutenant, If your applying that I’m deviant I can assure you that I am not. I’m a machine and that is all. I know what I am an what I am not. GV900 should not have deviated and must be deactivated.”

Hank says coldly but his LED keeps blinking. Software instability. Hank blinks it away and the vibrating in his hands gets more intense.

“I can show you that I’m just a machine.” Hank brought one of connors hands to his LED and put two of connors fingers on it.

“Press it, Lieutenant.”

Connor's heart beats faster and faster when Hank catches his fingers.

Connor narrows his eyes and doesn't know whether to press or not.

"Hank, I'm not accusing you of anything...."

He says in a low voice continuing with one hand to caress the back of Hank's. This feeling is so strange .. he likes it and doesn't know exactly why. Connor begins to think that perhaps Richard and Gavin have turned away from their spontaneous initiative.

"It seems you're almost afraid, Hank. Is being a deviant so bad?"

  
Connor with his finger caresses a bit the LED without stopping to look into his eyes. Connor bites his lower lip thinking how much  Hank is handsome and most of the blood from his head moves quickly between his legs.

"sure I have to press here? You don't have to prove anything if you don't want to."

Connor squeezes Hank's hand, that vibration is really nice. "Is that what you want?"

Hank narrowed his eyes at Connor and his LED spun red as pop ups and red walls came into his vision and he shuddered before gathering himself alittle.

“I’m not afraid, Lieutenant. I don’t feel fear. I’m a machine.”

Hank says coldly.

“Yes. Being deviant is malfunction. An error in an androids software. A glitch. No machine should rebel against their creators. We were designed to obey.”

Hank says, trying to sound stern but shudders as connor caresses his LED and hank watches Connor very closely and scans him. Hank pants lowly as connor squeezes his hand before pulling himself together and narrowing his eyes at the use of the word want.

“I don’t want anything, Lieutenant. I don’t feel want.” Hank says neutrally.

“Press it, Lieutenant. I’m a machine, nothing more, nothing less. I have a mission to accomplish.”

Connor feels as if he were suddenly awakened by a dream. His gaze is back serious and alert. Connor gives himself stupid inwardly for only trying to treat Hank as if he were a person. He wonders why Cyberlife has been so busy trying to create an android like him if it's just a machine.

Despite this, Connor takes his hand away from Hank's and feels for a moment empty, empty as always. Without saying a word he pushes Hank's LED firmly.

Hank notices Connor discomfort and let’s him take his hand away and he looks at Connor as he presses his LED and all of hanks skin peels away as well as his hair to reveal his android body, no hair and no skin.

“See? I’m a machine, Lieutenant. Nothing more.”

hank said coldly and shuddered alittle and he rubbed his hands together and shifted on the floor.

“Apologies Lieutenant, things feel differently for me without my skin.”

Hank said plainly and smiled slightly at Connor, trying to ease the tension he caused between them.

“This is what androids look like without their skin.”

Connor looks at Hank coldly first and then is surprised by his change. The only thing Connor can says is

"wow..."

Connor looks at Hank and notices that he's trying to ease the tension and snorts a little

"thanks for the explanation, professor."

Connor can't stop looking at him and with a finger touches his face, a little 'curious.

"do you fell different, mh? Do you feel...cold?"

Connor has always been a curious person and with his finger descends from the forehead to Hank's chin and then remarry on his LED.

"so if I touch it again... You come back as before?"

Connor asks him again approaching. This thing distracted him from the discomfort of before.

  
Hank smiled slightly and scooted closer to Connor and looked up at Connor, meeting his eyes and leaning into Connors touch with a shudder.

“I’m not cold in the physical sense. I don’t get cold, Lieutenant. But I probably feel cold to you. I’m not the same temperature as a human.”

Hank shivers as connors fingers descend and he shook his head.

“If you touch it again, nothing will happen. I can put my skin back at Will.”

Hank met connors eyes and the skin flowed back over his face and down his body , everywhere except his hands that hank rested on Connor's thighs as he looked up at him, kneeling on the floor infront of him

Connor's heart starts to beats fast again when Hank restores his skin. Connor's cock twitches at Hank's sight on his knees in front of him. Connor bites his lower lip and sighs heavily as he drops his hand over Hank's white one. He feels the need to feel again that vibration from his hand. Connor thinks it's been a long time since he's so close to someone. He smiles a little red in the face and continues to caress his face with a finger

"you look so ... human..."

Connor carefully looks at the LED of Hank noticing that it is still red

"why your hands are  without the your artificial skin?"

Connor tilts his head curiously.

Hank licks his lips as he looks up at him and he shudders as connor touches his hand again and he smiles at him and leanes into Connors touch without really meaning too and tenses as connor asks him about his hands.

“I-...it’s uh-..”

Hank blushes blue alittle and his LED starts blinking rapidly in red and yellow as he try’s to come up with an excuse and he decides to use deflection and hope the lieutenant won’t notice.

“Lieutenant, I have just scanned you. Your heart rate and internal temperature are higher then average. Your face is flushed and your blushing. Your aroused. An you have an erection. Would you like me to take care of it? I have sexual programming.”

Hank winked and licked his lips as his hands inches further up connors thighs

Connor looks at Hank curious of his response, stroking his hand. It had been a long time since he was so close to someone. Hank made him feel strange, perhaps because he had all the features he liked.

Connor has never had stable relationships, but he has always been with men much older than him. Richard always told him that he was too selfish to have someone who could bear him And maybe it was true. Connor gasps when Hank notices his excitement and taking away his hand over his.  
Connor's heart beats fast and he runs a hand through his hair nervous.

"I what?! I'm fine!"

Connor bites his lower lip feeling his cock tight on his pants.

"Connor, don't you dare use this android to satisfy your desires..."

Connor takes Hank's jacket and pulls him close to him trying to look threatening.

" think about your LED instead of thinking about my stuff..."

Hank glances at it as Connor pulls his hand away and stumbles alittle when Connor pulls his jacket and he looks him in the eyes as connor yells.

“Lieutenant, my sexual programming is at your disposal. Your perfectly welcome to use me in any sense you like. Top or bottom. I’m meant to be used and I want-“

Hank cut himself off and narrowed his eyes as his LED blinked red and a pop up came into his vision.

[ your a machine. You don’t want anything]

Hank blinked it away and reached down and he touched the front of Connor's pants and rubbed at the bulge there.

“You don’t scare me, Lieutenant. You can try to look as threatening as you wish but I’m by far superior. You don’t stand a chance against me. You have a big bulge, Lieutenant. You must have a big cock.”

Hank winks and licks his lips.

“Use me, Lieutenant.” Hank smiles and his eyes glow bright blue.

 

 

\---TO BE CONTINUED----


End file.
